I'm not faking it
by Karmy
Summary: this takes place after the Karmy kiss.


**Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfic so your feedback would be great to try and help me improve anything! :) follow me on twitter FakingItKarmy **

* * *

Karma slowly pulled out of their kiss "woah". They stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"I know" Amy could barely breathe. _No. There's no way I have feelings for karma... Can she stop smiling at me like that... I've never realised how gorgeous karma is before- _

"way to sell it" Karma winked and turned to the cheering crowd. Amy doesn't know why, but those four words made her feel like she had been punched in the stomach. A million and one thoughts and emotions were rushing through her mind at once. She got brought back to reality when karma grabbed her hand.

Karma smiled at Amy with that big adorable grin again. "Hey Amy, come on. We need to get back to mine so we can make some more homecoming queen campaign posters"

"Yeah um, I'm feeling kinda sick so I'm just gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow; we'll make the posters then?" Karma's grin turned into a pout and Amy couldn't say no to her. "Okay, fine-"

Liam stepped in between karma and Amy. "Hey, Karma. So I was wondering if you want to maybe come over tonight."

Karma's eyes lit up while Amy's fell to the floor. "Yeah. I'll be there at 6?"

"Sounds great" Liam smiled and walked away.

"Seriously, these past few days have been the best days of my life. Okay I've gotta go get ready, see ya tomorrow" Karma kissed Amy on the cheek "_girlfriend" _She said with a wink.

"Yeah, _girlfriend_" Amy wisped to herslef.

* * *

Once Amy got home she threw her bag down and went to her room. _What is going on with me? I don't even know what I'm feeling. It was just a fake, meaningless kiss. It didn't mean anything to Karma and it didn't mean anything to me, _Amy tried telling herself. She was pacing back and forth and couldn't escape her thoughts. _I just need to calm down and stare at some pictures of cute boys. _That's when she realised. Amy had never _really _been attracted to guys before. Yeah sure she might have thought some were cute but she'd never had any crushes on them.

"Amy, dinners ready"

"Be down in a second mom" Amy's phone buzzed and she knew who it were going to be.

**Karma: Hey! I'm on my way to Liam's and I'm freaking out. Any advice?**

**Amy: Just be yourself and play it cool. You've got this :)**

**Karma: Have I ever told you that you're the best friend I could ask for? :P **

**Amy: you're such a sap **

* * *

Amy woke up the next day with a lock knock on her bedroom door. "Amy! Wake the hell up right now" Lauren demanded.

"Whatever you have to say, go stick it where the sun doesn't shine"

"Haha, real funny Amy. That kiss convinced all of those idiots at our high school that you and karma are vagiterians but you can't fool me. I'm way smarter than those basic bitches... So if you really want to play this _game_, I guess you won't mind me telling your mom you play for the other team" Amy glared at her as she walked out.

"Ugh, it's way too early to be dealing with this" Amy picked up her phone and called Karma. "Hey karma I really need you-is that Liam?"

"Um yeah, I stayed over last night"

"Oh my god. You two didn't-"

"No! No, of course not, we're just friends... anyway what did you want me for?"

"I really need you to come over"

"I thought you were coming mine later today, to work on our candidate posters?"

"Change of plans, you need to come over, like right now. We'll work on the posters at mine"

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty"

* * *

Karma came bursting into Amy's room. "Guess who's having a sexy secret affair with Liam Booker? Here's a clue, it's me!"

"Are you kidding?" Amy felt... hurt? She didn't know what she was feeling.

"No, why would I be kidding?"

"I'm pretty sure you said you were just friends when I called you earlier"

"He asked me out before I left, what's the big deal? I thought you would be happy for me" Amy just sighed. "Anyway what's up? Why did you want me to come over so quick?"

Amy stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "That little bitch is threatening to tell my mom I'm a lesbian"

"Is that it?"

"_Is that it?"_ Amy repeated.

"Hey it's not that bad. So what if your mom thinks you're a lesbian-"

"So what?-"

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?" karma asked and Amy just glared at her. "I mean, what's so bad about your mom thinking you're gay?

"what's so bad is that I have no idea how she's going to react"

"Okay let me think." They both sat in silence for a few moments. "I've got it. All you need to do is get a guy to pretend to be your boyfriend-"

"That sounds like a great plan, genius. Except the fact that the whole high school thinks we're a couple"

"I haven't finished. You need a guy to pretend you're his girlfriend just in front of your parents. You should ask Shane"

"Isn't he going to wonder why I want a fake boyfriend?"

"Just tell him the truth"

"Um what? If I tell Shane then the whole school will find out and if everyone in school finds out we're faking it they might overcome the opposition to the death penalty"

_My best friend is such a pain in the ass; can she not let me finish my story, just once? _Karma tried to hide a laugh at her thought "I don't mean the whole truth. Just tell him Lauren is threatening to out you to your parents and you're not ready for them to find out yet, it'll work, trust me"

"Okay, fine. Let's get working on these campaign posters" Karma gave her that huge, adorable grin again and Amy felt her heart skip a beat.

**So that's the end of chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter two will be up soon! :)**


End file.
